


Labyrinth

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Labirintico amore [1]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Flash Fic, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La scena del ballo tra Sarah e Jareth, il re dei Goblin.Ha partecipato alla challenge multifandom su facebook nel gruppo fanfictions challenge.Prompt: Testo: Quando viene dicembre Cantanti: Colonna sonora di Anastasia





	Labyrinth

Labyrinth

  
  


Festa e balli, fantasia   
è il ricordo di sempre[[1]](http://www.efpfanfic.net/stories.php?action=editchapter#_ftn1)

Sarah strinse le mani e le appoggiò sul grembo, avanzando. Una donna vestita da pirata con una maschera nera le volteggiò accanto danzando abbracciata con una ragazza maschera dai lunghi capelli ramati a boccoli.

Sarah guardò a destra e a sinistra, teneva le labbra socchiuse e sentiva il battito cardiaco accelerato rimbombarle nelle orecchie, i lunghi capelli mori le ondeggiavano dietro la schiena. Sentiva i lobi delle orecchie bruciarle, appesantiti dagli orecchini, il suo petto si alzava e abbassava affannoso, facendole sbattere la collana sul seno. Superò un orologio a pendolo d’oro e un uomo con una maschera cornuta girò su se stesso danzando abbracciato con una donna dal cappello marrone a punta. 

Sarah proseguì, scostò delle collane di perle e gemme che pendevano dal soffitto con una mano, una di esse le colpì il rigonfiamento argentato del suo vestito all’altezza dell’avambraccio. Una donna vestita di rosa le passò davanti tenendosi il ventre rigonfio e traballante, con il viso coperto da una maschera nera. 

La ragazza si voltò, le foglie argentate che le decoravano la capigliatura tremarono. 

Una donna con una maschera cornuta d’oro e avorio le oscurò la vista, si girò facendo vedere il suo cavaliere dalla maschera scheletrica dotata di becco. 

Sarah si voltò ancora sentendo una risata sguaiata di donna e vide il naso adunco e lungo quanto la sua mano di una maschera rossa. Scostò una donna con una maschera rossa e avanzò, sentì delle gomitate e si spostò a sinistra colpita da uno spintone, ansimò. Vide Jareth, indossava un vestito nero e la sua maschera di cristallo nera era dotata di due corna a torciglione in alto ai lati. 

Il sovrano se la sfilò, tenendola dal bastoncino sottile che finiva con una rachitica zampetta d’uccello. 

Gli occhi del re dei goblin erano truccati d’azzurro, la pelle pallida del viso era incorniciata dai capelli biondi e l’espressione era statica. Gli occhi di lei s’incontrarono in quelli di lui.

< E’ come un ricordo sognato mille volte > pensò la giovane. Un altro partecipante alla festa indietreggiò, si massaggiò il becco della sua maschera e oscurò la visuale alla giovane. Continuò a indietreggiare è mostro una donna dalla pelle d’oro.

< E’ sparito > si disse Sarah.

  


* * *

[ [1] ](http://www.efpfanfic.net/stories.php?action=editchapter#_ftnref1)  Testo: Quando viene dicembre Cantanti: Colonna sonora di Anastasia

 


End file.
